Firefly's Light
by Mei Vir D. Ripper
Summary: I knew that I was "not" normal. I was aberrant. I was cursed. One-shot. REVISED


**A/N: **So this is a repost of this story. Fixed the grammar errors and stuff so I hope it reads well now. Some of you may ask who the character of this story is. His name is Hajime Yakumo, a member of the Dangerous Ability Class, who wields the Insect Controlling Alice. He's the guy you saw wrapped up in bandages during the Hana Hime Den Arc together with Rui Ayame and Hayate Matsuidara.

**Prompt:** Write a story about an unpopular character from GA. Additional prompt used were fireflies and past.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><em>"The cruelest beings in this world are humans."<em>

_-Anonymous-_

I had never forgotten about my past. How could anyone? If it wasn't for _him_, I wouldn't be this free to use my given gift. Or would it be better to call _it_ a curse?

Being young, I had already known that I wasn't "normal". And that other people had seen me differently. I was aberrant. But as a child who had grown up on a small village, I was bound to be different from other kids. For, I could control_them_**.**

I didn't know how I did it. All I knew was that I could understand how they felt. They felt unwanted, uncared for. A presence contemptible to people's eyes. A presence that should be forgotten. Yes. They were mere insects to those people - insects fated to be crushed and annihilated.

But they were not mere insects. The beautiful creatures, though small in size, provided a great a role in the circle of life. But those people don't understand them. They couldn't hear their pleas to live. They _wouldn't_ understand them. They couldn't care less for something as diminutive as them. I would always be covered in cut and bruises every day - bruises gotten from fights involving the local kids who constantly call me a "freak of nature".

"What's wrong with being with nature?" I'd always ask myself. I couldn't comprehend how their minds worked. I couldn't understand anyone of them. "There's nothing wrong with being with nature. Humans should learn how to value the existence of the natural surroundings they live in. And I don't see anything wrong with talking to insects," I'd say to myself again.

Wrapping my wounds with a cleaner set of bandages, I'd try hiding the nasty cuts the other kids had given me. It only made my grandmother worry. My grandmother, the only person who understood me. I loved that old woman, the only person who took the time and had the patience to take care of someone as abnormal as me.

She would always greet me with a warm smile and ask worriedly if I had gotten into another fight with the other village kids. I would always just try to act as if nothing had happened. I'd try to hide the pain for her not to worry.

"Yakumo, you're such a nice and friendly boy. You should learn how to smile for often", she'd often say. Then, she'd smile, prepare some hot tea and look out of our front yard. A lake was seen not too far away. "Humans are afraid of things that they do not understand. That is why they commit acts that hurt others. Especially those who they think are weaker than them."

She'd then look at me and assess my expressionless bandaged face. "Have more patience in them, my boy. Soon enough, you will find people who will value you for your gift."

I hadn't understood what she meant by her words. _'Who would value someone who is as weird as me?'_ I'd ask myself doubtfully while staring at her widowed face, my outside expression not revealing all of my pent up frustrations. I had once learned that revealing genuine feelings to others would only lead to criticism. Or worse, death. As if my death would solve all their problems.

Nighttime came, and I hid myself in the only place I could let my guard off. My firefly lake. As I threw a small pebble onto the lake's calm surface, the small ripples soothed me. It had made me forget about everything. I loved the place. I loved the beautiful creatures that lit the darkness surrounding the place. Beautiful creatures that lit up the darkness that dwells in my heart.

I held out my hand calling them, wanting their light to fill the never ending pit of darkness inside of me. "Please…" I whispered. They heard my feeble plea. As I watched the light glow the fireflies radiate, the darkness in me receded. But with one touch, the light soon perished.

**~o0o~**

At some point, I saw a group of kids huddled up together by my favorite lake. At first, I didn't find their action worthy of my attention. Talking with them would only be too troublesome. Not until I saw a flicker of light did I take complete notice of what they were doing. In their hands were bottles filled with the beautiful creatures that lights up my lake. My haven. My fireflies. My light.

Everything happened so fast. I was so busy fighting taking back my light that I didn't notice the other poisonous insect creatures coming out of nowhere. The next thing I knew, their lump and lifeless bodies was in front of me.

"I k-killed them…" I whispered to myself, shaking. I saw my grandmother rushed towards me with a shocked look on her gentle face. The children's parents all ran towards their child's lifeless body. Their faces filled with anger and a lust for revenge.

"You murderer! What have you done to my child?" I heard them cry. "Die you monster!" screamed another. His hunting gun pointed at me. A loud sound echoed and I watched as the bullet pierced the heart of the person who truly cared for me.

"Grandma!" I shouted, catching her falling body.

"T-thank goodness you're alright, Yakumo." She smiled, though it was a bit forced. Her hand softly trailing my bandaged face.

"No…" I whispered, watching as her hand slowly fell lifeless. "NOOOO!"

**~o0o0o~**

The small village was plagued by insects. Poisonous insects that were said to have caused the village inhabitant's death. It was reported that none of the villagers survived the attack except for a small bandaged boy sitting beside a lake whilst holding a small bottle. The incident was kept secret to the society and only one organization was allowed to meet the small boy.

"Would you like to come with me?" asked the man with the dark mask. His clawed hand held out to the boy.

"They're gone. The light is gone." said the young boy, his face expressionless.

"You can see them again. Come with me to the academy and I will let you see them again," He said smiling.

The boy stared at the masked man. His bandaged face was devoid of any emotion as he took the man's hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To Alice Academy." The man replied.

"Why?" the boy inquired again.

"Because you are special. You are an Alice." They continued to walk forward then rode the waiting car.

The small bandaged boy knew the man was lying. He knew that he would never see them again. He would never see a firefly's light anymore.

* * *

><p>AN: I owe my thanks to **lookintomyeyes13** for beta-ing this for me. For sighting all the errors and giving me additional tips on how I could further improve it. I hope you liked revision. I apologize for not posting this sooner. -bows-

Thank you for reading! Leave a review, will yah? :))


End file.
